


Synchronicity

by cherry619



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9382001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry619/pseuds/cherry619
Summary: Takes place after the shield vs. wyatt's main event match where Dean seemed to injure his ribs. Seth wasn't sure how or why he had gotten to this point in his life but he wouldn't honestly change anything.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that will take place in three chapters. This is also my first attempt at a wrestling story :O pretty big for me considering I rarely delve into writing in a different fandom. This will also be my first work in a very long time, I had gotten away from writing for awhile so it feels nice to write something.
> 
> I particularly like the interactions of Seth/Roman/Dean and their rivalry with the Wyatt's and how that works. 
> 
> This first chapter is in Seth POV. The next will be Roman's than Dean's. I may add more to this considering how well it is received but for now it'll be 3 chapters. I hope to add in smut somewhere in here and it'll be interesting since it'll be my first time writing a three way.
> 
> A lot of firsts for me. Hopefully you enjoy and it doesn't suck too bad. I'm interested to hear what you think.
> 
> Thanks, Cherry

_“Don’t worry about it I’m fine.”_

The hell you aren’t. Seth grumbled internally, listening to Dean snore loudly in their hotel room due to the painkillers he had received earlier. The idiot went and got two ribs bruised and a hairline fracture to boot. Not that Seth was really mad at Dean. If anything he was absolutely incensed by the Wyatt family and what they had done to Dean in the match.

Seth clenched his fist thinking about the altercation they had had backstage after the match.

_Seth and Roman stumbled their way through the backstage area half dragging half carrying Dean between them after their match with the Wyatt’s at main event._

_“I totally kicked their asses.” Seth heard Dean mumble against his shoulder causing Roman to let out an exasperated laugh._

_“Are you kidding me right now Dean?” Roman questioned, bemused more than anything._

_Seth couldn’t help but smile as well listening as the two bickered despite Dean barely being able to breathe. After the rush of adrenaline Dean garnered for the promo he basically collapsed in on himself after exiting the ring. He would have taken another nose dive had it not been for Roman’s fast reflexes._

_Most of the other wrestlers easily side stepped the three of them backstage; either out of fear or because of the way Dean occasionally growled at Roman to ‘slow the hell down you fucking behemoth.’_

_Seth wasn’t entirely sure how his life had gotten to this point in time. One minute he was a young kid trying to live out his dream to be a wrestler, the next he was hiding in a closet at FCW while Dean would suck him off and tell Seth how much of a prude he was for getting embarrassed, finally he somehow has managed to acquire not one but two incredibly handsome, caring, and sometimes stupid (if you’re name was Dean) men who loved him inside and out._

_Lost in thought, Seth wasn’t paying attention and accidently stumbled over a light cord causing him to jostle Dean, whose mood was beginning to get sourer the longer they walked._

_“Oww!” Seth yelped as Dean’s teeth sunk into the soft flesh of his bicep. “You just fucking bit me Dean!”_

_“Well…” Dean took a huge pause between his words making Seth’s furious gaze soften as he and Roman looked at Dean, waiting for him to say something because they weren’t quite sure how to handle the lunatic in pain. Dean was very good at masking pain. He would rather chop off his own arm than admit to being hurt. “Don’t fucking trip ya big goof.”_

_Seth had to lean in just to hear the words. Dean’s angry ranting from earlier has quickly died to a mere whisper._

_He and Roman shared a look above Dean’s head that both said, “Let’s hurry it up. Fun time is over.”_

_Somehow they miraculously navigated back to the trainer’s room without any more incidents of biting. By that point Dean was completely spent, his hair and forehead were soaked in sweat and there was a fine tremble to his hands as Roman and Seth gently set him down onto an exam table._

_Dean immediately doubled over, one arm fiercely covering his ribs, his back shaking with the exertion to breathe._

_Seth chewed on his lower lip, a nervous habit he had adapted over the years. He wanted to stand next to Dean, put his hand on his shoulder or touch him in some way but he knew that he’d be only in the way. Seth was a very tactile person, whereas Dean abhorred most anyone touching him unless their names were Seth and Roman. Seth didn’t take that privilege very lightly._

_“I would have to do some x-rays to see if there is any further damage.” One of the trainers said while feeling around Dean’s ribcage. Seth didn’t even realize they had begun to examine Dean, too lost in thought._

_Seth heard Dean let out a loud groan and watched as his expressive blue eyes tightened in pain. It was an odd sight that seemed to leave both himself and Roman rattled judging by the way Roman gritted his teeth._

_“Well?” Roman asked with a hard edge to his tone._

_“Bruised ribs are my estimation. Two at the most but judging by how much pain he is in I wouldn’t factor out a hairline fracture as well but he would need x-rays to tell.”_

_Seth felt his anger growing by the second at hearing the results. Fucking Wyatt’s. Seth hated every one of them. It made him want to go find fucking Bray Wyatt and smash his face in._

_“Shit.” Dean whispered harshly._

_Dean knew what that meant, just as much as Roman and Seth did._

_Time off. Dean hated time off. Roman and Seth hated dealing with a Dean who couldn’t wrestle. It was almost torture at that point._

_“Once you get the x-rays done we’ll know just how long we’re looking at but for now I want to say at least two weeks tops. No house shows. I’ll get you scheduled for an x-ray tomorrow since it is so late and I’ll inject something for pain until then.”_

_The trainer scribbled something quickly on a piece of paper. “I’m going to file some paperwork and get the painkillers. I’ll be right back.”_

_Seth watched and waited to see Dean’s reaction but nothing ever came._

_In fact, Dean’s eyes were focused past Seth and Roman’s head to the doorway behind them._

_Seth quickly turned around and froze at seeing who was standing in the doorway._

_“What the hell are you doing here?” Roman demanded, instantly standing between the Wyatt family and Seth and Dean. It was in Roman’s nature to be protective but Seth just couldn’t stand back idle, the animosity from earlier beginning to bubble through._

_“You son of a bitch!” Seth lashed out but was easily caught by Roman before he could make contact with Bray Wyatt’s face._

_Bray just smirked; with Rowan and Luke looming in the background behind him. It was almost like they were back in the ring again and not sitting in the trainer’s room at all._

_“They all fall down eventually.” Bray whispered, his words not really making sense._

_It was then that Seth noticed that Bray wasn’t even staring at him or Roman, his gaze travelled past them straight to Dean. Seth wanted to turn around and do something but all he, and Roman could really do was stare transfixed. It was almost like time had frozen. It took a few seconds before Bray began to cackle. “London Bridge won’t hold forever boys. Don’t forget that.”_

_“What the hell does that even mean?” Seth demanded._

_Bray simply smiled before leaving, the sound of his laughter carrying down the hall._

_Adrenaline was pumping through his veins again. His breath was coming out in quick bursts it wasn’t until Roman had grabbed his face and yelled at him to stop that Seth began to calm down. He could tend to be a little neurotic sometimes and Roman was generally the only one who could get through to him much like he was the only one who could calm Dean down. They complimented one another in ways that Seth didn’t even understand._

_“Can you forget about sheep fucker…” Dean panted._

_“Huh?” Seth turned around quickly, almost forgetting Dean was in the room._

_“Dean?” Roman questioned cautiously. Noting that his skin pallor had drastically changed and that he was hunched over and staring at the floor._

_“I think I’m gonna pass out…” Was all Dean had whispered before he began to take a nose dive off the table._

_“Dean!” Seth shrieked, alerting the medical personal who had stepped out before the Wyatt family made their arrival._

_Both he and Roman reacted quickly and leapt to try and keep Dean from colliding with the floor._

Taken out of the memory, Seth did his best to breathe deeply. He didn’t know what to make of what Bray said or why he was staring at Dean when he said it. It creeped him out to no end but it also worried him. Despite Bray talking gibberish most of the time there was a hidden meaning somewhere in there and it often meant big things. They may have won the battle that night but he had a feeling they were far from over with the war.

The sound of the shower running soothed the wild thoughts in his brain. Dean’s snoring finally died down enough that Seth felt he could close his eyes.

He felt downright exhausted considering the match they had and what had happened after the match. After Dean had received an injection of painkillers he immediately conked out afterwards. It also didn’t help that he and Roman bruised themselves in spectacular fashion when they collided trying to keep Dean from hitting the floor. Somehow Dean managed to fall atop of Roman who fell atop of Seth and that’s how the trainers found them seconds later.

Not one of his better memories of course. Considering that most people didn’t really know the lengths of their relationship.

Dean made a small sound in his sleep that had Seth reaching over, immediately trying to soothe, but Dean settled back down quickly after. Seth chuckled at the knee jerk reaction. It had become second habit to him and Roman due to Dean’s insomnia and nightmares he suffered from. It was very rare that Dean slept through the night or that he or Roman didn’t wake up at one point because of Dean’s nightmares.

Seth couldn’t believe how he had managed to get to this point but with one boyfriend next to him, passed out from painkillers, and the other likely conditioning his hair in the shower so it came out perfect, he wouldn’t have it any other way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after the shield vs. wyatt's main event match where Dean seemed to injure his ribs. Seth wasn't sure how or why he had gotten to this point in his life but he wouldn't honestly change anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Roman's POV and continues on after the 1st chapter.

Roman toweled off his hair with one hand as the other held tight to the towel currently wrapped around his waist. The steam from the shower wafted into the room as Roman stood in the doorway, looking on to the bed that was currently occupied by the two men he has been calling lovers for quite some time now.

This scene was so familiar to Roman that he almost got a sense of déjà vu from it. Watching Dean snore, as Seth’s hair splayed out in every direction, even hitting Dean in the face all while Roman looked on after a long shower.

Roman dropped the two towels he was using to dry off and tried to decide whether he wanted to go commando or should he slip on some boxers.

After considering that the bed was already small and with two fully grown men and himself who was bigger than average trying to squeeze on, he didn’t want anything to get unnecessarily hit or pinched. He learned that lesson the hard way after one night when Dean jerked in his sleep and his knee hit him square in the balls.

Slipping on a pair of boxers Roman stared on perplexed at how exactly he was going to try and fit on the bed.

Considering he couldn’t really move Dean he decided to try and roll Seth in the middle. Walking up to the side of the bed Roman firmly but gently pushed Seth until his body was flush with Dean’s.

Seth mumbled something that could have easily been the word ‘crossfit’ before settling back in sleep. Roman just shook his head and chuckled. The amount of love and fondness that he felt for these two was absolutely insane. Roman was a stoic guy in general, friendly on the outside but wasn’t really the loveable type. Whereas, Seth was extremely social and loveable to those he considered a friend. Then that left Dean, who was known for being an ass to people due to mistrust, did not like others to touch him or invade his personal space. They were a bizarre mix of different personalities that just seemed to fit together like a puzzle.

Settling into the small spot that was previously occupied by Seth, Roman easily began to drift off. It may not seem comfortable for a man of his size to share a bed with two other above average sized guys but it was absolute heaven to him.

Before completely falling asleep Roman couldn’t resist leaning up in bed and giving Seth’s forehead a quick peck as well as leaning over Seth to give one to Dean as well. Dean’s forehead was uncharacteristically dry and hot. Dean was a sweater at night, he constantly soaked the sheets with his sweat but his forehead was dry to Roman’s lips. He furrowed his brow for a second before deciding that it wasn’t something he should worry about before he settled back down into the bed, inhaling the scent of Seth’s shampoo as he nuzzled against his neck before he fell asleep.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

“God damnit Dean.”

Roman shifted in his sleep and burrowed farther into the pillows to avoid Seth’s harsh screaming. Often enough, Roman was the last one awake since he was such a heavy sleeper. He felt guilty more often than not due to the fact that Seth would get awoken due to Dean’s intense nightmares.

Groaning as the voices began to get louder, Roman grumbled before lifting his heavy head off the pillow to stare indignantly at the two men making so much noise.

“I’m fucking horny Seth.” Roman heard Dean whine from the bathroom. He could only imagine the face Seth was giving Dean at that time. Roman was a softy and if Dean, the manipulative bastard, claimed he was horny well Roman would often oblige. Seth was sterner and considering that yesterday Dean just suffered a major injury it was obviously in his best interests not to really engage in sexual activity right now.

“Then get off with your hand in the shower. I’m not going to hurt you just because you can’t wait a few days to heal.” Seth replied in the ‘dad voice’ as Dean often called it.

Roman heard a few more profanities leave Dean’s mouth before he heard Seth yell I love you in that false cheery voice that drove Dean insane. The shower began running signifying that Dean had given up on his quest to get someone to partake in sex in the shower.

Seth came waltzing out of the bathroom door with the biggest shit eating grin on his face. Roman couldn’t help but soften his frown at seeing it.

Seth, noticing that Roman was awake and staring, made a bee line for the bed. He hopped on top of Roman holding the bigger man down as he kissed him deeply.

Roman moaned at the contact while his hands roamed Seth’s broad, muscular back.

He smiled against Seth’s mouth as he continued to pepper him with small kisses.

“Dean’s going to be jealous.” Roman reminded Seth, thinking of the way Dean was whining and grumbling earlier at wanting someone to fuck him in the shower.

“He’ll get over it.”  Seth said, almost out of breath as he began to deeply kiss Roman again.

A loud bang and cursing took both Seth and Roman out of the moment. Roman’s erection, which had been hard since he initially awoken, deflated like a popped balloon.

Seeing the worried look on Seth’s face Roman figured it was his turn this time to babysit Dean.

“Stay I got it.” Roman gave Seth one last peck on the lips as he rolled out of bed. In a few quick strides he was pushing open the bathroom door.

“Fucking hell Dean.” Roman blurted out in worry quickly walking to the tub where Dean was currently lying flat on his ass, water hitting him in the face making him squint.

“Don’t fucking yell at me.” Dean groaned moodily clearly enraged at having slipped in the tub and pissed at being an invalid, as he would call it anyway.

“Need any help?” Seth offered, leaning in the doorway with a concerned expression on his face.

“Nah, I got it.” Roman mumbled. He grabbed ahold of Dean’s slippery arms and murmured a quick warning before hefting him up.

Dean let out a brief whimper but quickly masked the sound, his eyes were screwed tight and his jaw was tightly locked.

“Breathe baby.” Roman encouraged, leaning his forehead against Dean’s wet one.

“Fuck…” Dean breathed out shakily.

“Here I got a towel.” Seth presented, shaking the big fluffy white towel out as Roman slowly navigated Dean out of the tub.

By the time that fiasco was over Dean was in a sour mood. He needed assistance with putting on his clothes and after snapping at Roman for the fifth time Roman finally gave up and let Seth help him do it.

Roman stepped outside for a minute letting the cool air hit him in the face. He wasn’t mad at Dean, his hatred was for the Wyatt’s and solely the Wyatt’s for doing that to Dean. He and Seth had a house show later that night against two of the Wyatt boys. He knew that Seth was overjoyed at the notion of getting some payback but they somehow had to make it through going to get x-rays with Dean before they could go. Even if Dean was unable to wrestle he always insisted on coming to their shows anyway.

For as much as Dean loved being alone he couldn’t really stand to be away from Seth or Roman for two minutes. Dean was fraught with abandonment issues out the wazoo and honestly Roman couldn’t blame Dean for how he turned out as an adult. The man suffered some horrible childhood trauma; Roman is surprised more than anything at how resilient and loving Dean still is.

“You ready to go Roman?”

Roman startled out of his thought process at the soft admission. He turned around to see Seth staring at him with a knowing look and Dean frowning vigorously behind him; obviously not in a happy mood. Roman sighed softly, thinking about how awful the day was going to be if Dean was in a pissy mood and nodded.

“Hand me the keys.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

“Will you stop fidgeting for one second you’re making me nervous.”

Roman glanced up from the magazine he was reading to roll his eyes at how much Dean’s hand was tapping rhythmically against his knee and how much Seth was getting annoyed by it.

“Then don’t look at it.” Dean grunted completely ignoring the way Seth’s hands stayed on his hips or the way Seth’s mouth perused like he smelled something awful. If you didn’t know any better people would assume Seth and Dean were brothers with the way they bickered constantly. Seth could be an awful mother hen when he was on edge and given the way Seth hasn’t really slowed down since this morning then it was a guarantee that Seth was probably way over the edge.

Roman went back to pretending to read the magazine his mind completely somewhere else.

_“Oh shit. Fuck. Sorry guys.” Roman stammered, his cheeks heating up in embarrassment at invading his two partners privacy despite it being an accident._

_He had only wanted to take a quick piss before they all had to go to RAW that night. He didn’t realize that Seth and Dean were together in the bathroom. He assumed that Dean was out smoking a cigarette before Seth yelled at him._

_The relationship between Dean and Seth was well known to Roman but they did their best to keep it away from his eyes, Roman assumed they were private and didn’t want many people to know; he didn’t really ask._

_However, recently the guys have been a lot more open with their PDA in front of Roman._

_A few weeks ago as Seth was getting out of the shower to dry off Dean completely surrounded Seth before Roman could blink and they were making out._

_Roman had stared perplexed but also insanely turned on at the sight of his two muscular, wet partners making out in front of him. It was no secret that Roman was bisexual and played to both teams. It was also no secret that Seth and Dean were very attractive. Roman was a healthy, sexually active person so he convinced himself it was natural to be turned on by the sight._

_As the week drew on after that however, Roman began noticing a different feeling that was not like the lust he experienced earlier. He noticed it one night when he was woken up to the sound of Dean silently sobbing in his sleep. Seth normally slept with Dean and that seemed to keep a lot of nightmares at bay but Seth was working at the performance center for a bit helping younger talent so he wouldn’t be back until later._

_Dean passed out around 8:30 due to his insomnia from the previous night and Roman soon followed. The sound of the sobbing was so foreign to Roman’s ears. Dean was not one to show emotion at all and any emotion he did show was saved for Seth. However he couldn't just lie there and ignore Dean. He always had a protective instinct ingrained in him due to having such a big family so it was almost like second nature for Roman to get up out of his bed and settle down next to Dean’s thrashing form. He softly wiped the tears leaking from Dean’s eyes and shushed him gently, remembering that Seth would often pet Dean’s hair to soothe him. Roman ran his hands through Dean’s soft hair before Dean settled again into slumber._

_The feeling of that night hit Roman again as he stared at the closed door of their bathroom both embarrassed but turned on and confused at the weird feelings of lust and love and fondness he felt for the two._

A wadded up glove came flying across the room and hit him square across the face making him flinch.

Seeing Dean’s grinning face accompany it with Seth’s small shrug of ‘I can’t control him’ made the feelings he felt that night come right to the surface and he definitely didn’t feel any ounce of embarrassment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after the shield vs. wyatt's main event match where Dean seemed to injure his ribs. Seth wasn't sure how or why he had gotten to this point in his life but he wouldn't honestly change anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last part with Dean's POV and follows the events of the second chapter with them at a house show. A lot of this chapter is basically Dean's thoughts and feelings more so than dialogue. I thought it was more poignant that way that for his POV he didn't say much at all because I imagine he has a lot of thoughts that run around in his head. I didn't get to add in the smut that I wanted but I plan on adding a timestamp which will contain the smut. Thanks so much for all who have read this from start to finish as this was my foray into writing wrestling fanfiction. I love the idea of domestic ambrolleigns living and interacting with one another so I expect possibly more stories to come? Who knows. Reviews are appreciated. Thanks again for reading.

Dean’s hands shook as he brought the cigarette to his lips and inhaled; wincing as the movement irritated his ribs.

He had a few minutes to finish before Seth came looking for him. Seth is a notorious worry wart that always knew how to push Dean’s buttons; both the wrong _and_ the right way.

The wind began to pick up outside making him shiver. He only wore a light jacket because trying to put on anything heavier was too painful. It was one of Roman’s jacket’s which was about two sizes too big for Dean but he felt cocooned in the fabric. 

Flicking the cigarette to the ground and stomping it out; Dean tugged open the heavy metal door with a groan as his muscles shifted in his chest and slipped inside the building. Stalking the halls with a grumpy expression looking for his two partners, Dean finally found them getting ready in the shared locker room.

A few others superstars milled about but none paid them any mind. When the three of them were together it was like they were on their own little island; oblivious to everything around them.

“Hey babe.” Roman said in greeting as he doused his hair with water. Seth eyed him up, obviously smelling the smoke but didn’t comment about it. Dean breathed a sigh of relief, he wasn’t sure he could handle one of Seth’s lectures right now. The pain medicine had long since worn off from this morning and he didn’t bother taking anymore. He didn’t like taking pills to begin with, too much history involved.

Dean grunted as he stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets. “Your match next?”

“Yeah,” Seth replied; buckling his vest up. “You going to sit back here and watch or go to guerilla?”

Dean shrugged, wincing with the movement. He began to sweat in the heavy jacket but was too sore to try and wrangle it off, as well as too stubborn to ask for help doing so. “Might just sit back here and watch.”

“That’s fine.” Roman replied. He lifted up quickly sending a mist of water in the vicinity. Seth got the worst of it and shoved him for it. “Watch where you whip that jackass.”

“Oh, I’ll whip something alright but it won’t be my hair.” Roman leered back causing Dean to groan.

“Please Ro, I can’t stand your cheesy pickup lines on my good days.”

Roman just smiled, his eyes shining brightly and focusing all that warmth and goodness on Dean. Sometimes Dean didn’t know how to react or respond to the kindness and love shown towards him. Sometimes he questioned whether he even deserved it given his previous history but Roman and Seth was always patient with him no matter what his insecurities were. When Roman leaned in to kiss him he closed his eyes and soaked in the attention for as long as he could. He would never admit to being needy but when you grew up most of your life abandoned and touch deprived except for unwanted ones it was hard _not_ to be needy and Seth and Roman always seemed to know that despite him never asking for a thing.

He kissed Roman back and wished him luck during their match, he did the same to Seth but managed to slap Seth’s ass before leaving knowing how much it embarrassed him in front of people. The movement hurt his ribs but the expression on Seth’s face was worth it.

Once Seth and Roman left the locker room Dean got antsy. His hands itched to scratch at his collarbone but all he could picture was Seth giving him a disapproving stare for his destructive ticks so he abstained.

His eyes quickly darted left and right due to his intense paranoia before he slowly shuffled outside of the locker room and into the backstage area near guerilla. There was a little slit near the curtain where he could easily watch Seth and Roman’s match without being seen or bothered by fans or personnel alike.

He stalked the halls of the small venue, avoiding running into the crew that scurried backstage to keep the live event going. He kept his head ducked low hoping no one would try and stop him to chat. Not that anyone typically would stop Dean specifically considering he was anti-social but Dean certainly wasn’t in the mood in case someone tried. He was tired, in pain and seriously sex deprived at this point. It has been about 3 days since he’s had any sex, let alone a blow job and it was seriously pissing him off.

Just thinking about the idea of sex was making him horny. Dean groaned as he stopped to adjust himself in his jeans not caring who saw the movement. This was going to be a long fucking night.

Finding his favorite position near guerilla Dean easily side stepped the production crew and slipped between the curtain and the seating amidst the shadows. From this angle Dean could easily see the ring and see Roman standing on the apron while Seth tangled with sheep fucker in the ring.

The craving for a cigarette soon kicked back in but Dean put it to the wayside, simply mesmerized by watching his two partners in the ring. Seth was like a ninja as he bounced from rope too rope, flying off and over stuff setting the crowd on fire with cheering. The things Seth could do in the ring always left Dean awestruck as if he was 11 again and watching Shawn Michaels. Seth normally brushed off the comparison with a blush but Dean couldn’t see a more fitting relationship.

Dean was already horny but once Roman tagged in and intensely stared across the ring at Luke, Dean was sure he was about to flat out die. Roman in all his muscled glory, with his perfect fucking hair and his sexy ass eyes would be the absolute death of him. Dean bit his lip to stifle a moan as he watched Roman cock his fist. It was such a suggestive move but the kids really got a kick out of it. Dean did too but for entirely different reasons. He’s about 85% sure Roman does it specifically to torture he and Seth on a nightly basis.

He was so engrossed in watching the match and stifling his growing erection that he didn’t realize when someone came up behind him.

A heavy hand landed on his shoulder and jerked him back… _hard._

He fell back with a pained grunt and yell. His body toppled until he felt himself crashing to the floor. It was really dark in the backstage area since he decided to stand in a more secluded corner so he couldn’t see shit.

“Fuck…” Dean cursed, wrapping his arms around his injured ribs. It felt like lightning was lighting up the left side of his ribcage since he landed harshly on the concrete floor on that side. He felt tears begin to build behind his eyes until he blinked them back in anger. The only sound he could hear was his harsh, pained breathing.

“Well hello little lamb…fancy meeting you here.”

Dean felt his entire muscles freeze at once hearing that southern voice. Dean couldn’t breathe; he couldn’t begin to even think up a response past focusing his eyes on the body that now stood before him. His eyes traveled up the pair of legs to stare into the cold eyes of one Bray Wyatt.

Fight or flight began building in his gut. He was having trouble sucking in a full breath due to the pain. However, flight won against fight considering he was sure that he possibly injured something else in the fall. He scrambled backwards as fast as his injured body would allow him too.

Grunts left his mouth as Bray simply cackled. Dean kept losing traction on the ground, his shoes slipping against the concrete and his legs collapsing anytime he tried to get his feet underneath him.

It could have been pain or it could have easily been fear considering Dean was not operating on all cylinders and he was face to face with the man who seemed to have a fixation on him. The tension has been growing for weeks now as they dived deeper into the Wyatt family feud. Weird glances as they passed by in the hallways, odd sayings and words that were obviously meant to mean something else entirely. It was clear as day to anyone who watched the two factions interact that Bray had _something_ with Dean, whether it was one sided or not.

It infuriated and riled Roman up like nothing Dean had ever seen before, he witnessed what happens when you bring the idea of the Bray thing up with Roman and it definitely wasn’t pretty. Miz was nursing a black eye for weeks after.

A boot stomping on top of his hand broke him out of his thoughts and stopped all escape plans.

“Ahhhh….” Dean screamed in pain, profanities slipping from his mouth as blood ran down his bitten lip. Bray simply smiled as he leaned harder on his right hand, effectively pinning him to the floor.

A small whimper escaped Dean’s lips as Bray leaned down, full weight still resting on his hand. Dean’s breathing quickened, with each breath it felt like his ribs grinded together.

Bray smiled, his white teeth gleaming in the darkness. “I’ve been waiting for you.”

Dean did his best to lean away from Bray. The present and past began swirling together to where Dean had a hard time deciphering which was which. Bray’s face soon morphed into the face of one of his mother’s boyfriends, and then quickly changed to the drug dealer around the corner. Dean squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head in denial hoping that if he waited long enough the faces would disappear altogether.

A distant roar was heard echoing in the hallway. Dean gasped as Bray’s weight finally left his hand. He jerked his injured hand back and scrambled as far away as possible running into Seth in the process.

“Dean!” Seth yelped. “It’s alright. Shhhh…you’re alright. I got you.”

The sound of Seth’s soothing voice and the touch of his hands against his face was helping calm Dean down from his panicked state. He could finally begin to focus on what was happening in front of him.

The roaring from earlier was Roman and he was pissed. He had Bray tackled to the ground and was flinging wild punches at his face. It wasn’t long before the refs and backstage personnel heard all the commotion and tried their best to break the two up.

One of the refs attempted to come closer to Seth and him as they huddled near the corner but Dean was _done._ Without meaning to a hurt sound escaped his lips at seeing him walk closer which caused Seth to lash out.

“Get the fuck back!” Seth warned a hard note to his voice. Dean could feel Seth’s hands shake where they lay on his shoulders.

Finally the personnel got Roman and Bray separated from their altercation. Roman was like a caged animal pacing back and forth, his wet hair swaying with the movement.

“Roman…” Dean whispered, hopefully loud enough for Roman to hear so he would snap out of his rage.

Roman immediately stopped and turned toward him and didn’t look back as he did.

Dean felt his breathing begin to even out at feeling Seth’s solid weight against his back. Roman crouched down in front of him and ever so gently cupped his face.

Blame it on the pain and panic he was fighting at the moment but he honestly felt like bursting out crying at the tender moment. Dean did not usually get all sappy at things like this but he couldn’t believe how incredibly lucky he was to have found not one but two guys who were willing to accept him, with all his faults and issues.

No Wyatt Family could ever hope to break them apart. They were united and always would be.

“You okay, baby?” Roman asked in concern, his brows furrowing instantly gauging whether Dean was hurt or not.

Dean licked his dry lips before replying, “as long as I have you two I will be.”

**The End**

 


End file.
